


A Little Domination

by Merfilly



Category: Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-13
Updated: 2009-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sway spices up their sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Domination

Sway fitted the harness to Memphis, then began lacing up the tight sheath of it around his cock. He couldn't do more than squirm in a mix of agony and ecstasy as the squeeze of the leather added to the tightness in his balls.

"Pretty, and all for me."

He had to look down then, had to see the leather shift laced around his cock, with only the tip showing. Memphis had to be thankful he was cut; he could only imagine how this would have felt on someone with an intact foreskin. A strap ran down along his sac, joining to the phallus that had already penetrated him. Every move he made, every clench of his muscles, and it was like his prostate and cock were joined as one, making him moan and move more, adding to the never ending circle of pleasurable torture.

"Please..."

"Oh no. It stays laced tight, baby. You can feel it all, but you don't get to come until I'm ready."

If his hands had been free, it might have changed things. He could have handled the restriction. But she'd bound his wrists up over his head, locked his ankles down, and basically stretched him out. When Sway decided their sex life was boring, she never went by half to spice it back up.

He had the safety word, but he didn't think he would use it. Surely whatever she did, he could endure.

Then Sway drug a single nail along the tip of his cock, circling the slit at the tip with devotion. He rocked at the quickfire agony of it, and the phallus mercilessly reminded him that pleasure and pain were hers to give tonight.

"Sway..."

"No no no..." she tisked him, before gripping his balls tightly in her hand, making the strap of the phallus pull, and he cried out in the mix of the sensations. "Mistress."

"Mistress," he repeated. "Please..."

"Not yet." She dropped down to her knees, then, and began licking at the head of his swollen, trapped cock. She never took it fully in her mouth, preferring to lick and then blow cool air across it, until Memphis was sure he was going to explode.

"Mistress...please...I'm begging you..."

"And you will, for a little longer, baby," she promised him. She smiled wickedly up at him, then dropped lower with her mouth, taking one side of his sac in her mouth and sucking. He all but screamed at the white-hot pleasure, because it made the strap move, pulling at the phallus, and the sensation...oh god, he wanted to come, but the pressure of the sheath kept him in check.

"Mistress!" He started bucking, making the phallus fuck him with every motion, lost in the need it caused, while she repeated the treatment on the other side. He just knew he was going to pass out long before she let him come from the way the pressure was building.

"Mistress, please. I swear I will lick you all over, clean up my own mess off of you, if you just let me come, please! It hurts I need it so much! Mistress, please!"

She pulled away from sucking at his sac and looked up with a sexy smile. "Really, baby?" She stood and moved closer to him, one hand going to the phallus, and the other hovering on the laces of his sheath. You really going to lick your come off me if I set you free?"

"Yes, Mistress...."

She pulled the laces free just as she moved the phallus, making it slide along his prostate, and Memphis's world exploded behind his eyes.

Once she'd set him free from his bindings, he made good on his promise too...while deciding just how he'd play it when it was his turn to be the master.


End file.
